The present invention generally relates to stakes for supporting plants. More particularly, the invention relates to tree stakes containing adjustable support members.
Newly planted trees are generally supported with stakes to prevent damage caused by the wind and assist in straight vertical development. At least two stakes are typically driven into the ground on opposing sides of the tree. A strap or rope is connected from each stake to the tree trunk to limit vertical movement of the tree.
Securing a tree with multiple stakes is a time consuming process, particularly when numerous trees must be planted. Moreover, it is difficult to carry each of the stakes and straps to the area where multiple trees are to be planted. Therefore, there is a need for a novel stake that overcomes these difficulties.